Scream
by Angel Gryffindor
Summary: Sam and Dean go to Colorado to investigate murders at a campsite where the witnesses swear they saw a faceless woman. Meanwhile, Rayna is still struggling to get over her parents' deaths and Estelle is keeping her secret safe but everything changes when they run into the ghostfacers. Book 3 in my series. You may have to read the others to understand the story.
1. Prologue

**Supernatural**

It was just past 10 and Seb was beginning to feel a chill in the forest air. He moved closer to the fire, holding his marshmallows over it. Him and his three friends had been camping here for two days now and had not seen one person, just the wildlife surrounding them. This time of the year was normally busy but no one was coming now after that couple were found dead but they were not afraid. "Hey Seb." It was his friend, Brandon. "How are those marshmallows doing?"

"They're nearly done" he answered.

Inside one of the two tents was Seb's younger brother, Scott. Their mom had said he had to come with. He was listening to his favourite rap music on his phone and not at all enjoying this trip. He could not believe they were staying for another five days.

Outside, Seb, Brandon and Josh were telling horror stories. "So the woman waited half an hour for her husband to come back from the gas station. It was getting really misty and she was worried." Josh put on his scariest voice. "And then, she heard a tapping on the roof. She hid her face and started to cry when_"

"Stop." Seb was looking around nervously. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There's someone out there. I saw them." This time they all saw it. A figure dressed in a floaty, white dress drifted past. "It's a girl" said Josh. "I think she's lost."

"No, Josh, don't" Brandon yelled, but he had run after her.

Scott groaned. He could hear his brother and his stupid friends messing around out there over the sound of his music. There was Seb shouting and that was Brandon and… Suddenly he heard a noise. A scream, the loudest, highest scream he had ever heard. It almost burst his ear drums and that was with music on. Now, he was suspicious. That could not have been them. He struggled to unzip the door because his hands were all clammy but it came open and he stumbled into the clearing to see…

…his brother with his eyes wide open, lying on the ground, unmoving. Blood was streaming quickly out of his ears. He was already long gone. Brandon was nearby, also the same but still twitching. And Josh was near the trees at the feet of no…it couldn't be. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Supernatural**

"I'm sorry agents. We've looked into this case. It must have been a bear attack."

"Really?" Dean was in the police department with Sam, bot pretending to be FBI agents as usual.

"A bear could do that to three people. Make their eardrums explode, their hearts stop and their brains get clogged with blood. I've never heard of a bear do that before."

"Were there any witnesses?" Sam asked.

"There was one. Scott Mitchell, younger brother of one of the victims. But I have to warn you, he's in shock and well, he's talking nonsense. You'll see" said the doctor.

Scott was sitting up in bed. His face was pale, still with the shock of what happened to his brother. "Look, the other cops didn't believe me. It was dark."

"Well we have to here from every perspective. Scott, what do you think you saw?"

"Well, I heard this scream. It was so loud. It must have killed them instantly. It was the loudest thing I'd ever heard. And _so_ high-pitched. So I went outside and Seb and Josh and Brandon; they were all dead but standing over Josh, there was the girl. She was tall and really skinny and pale. She was wearing a white dress and she had dark blonde hair and her stomach was bleeding." Sam started to take notes.

"But the worst thing was…she had no face!"

"Wait…what do you mean she had no face. Was it like, ripped off?" Dean asked.

"No. It was just…where her mouth and eyes were meant to be, there was just skin and…her nose was flat. No nostrils. Nothing. She was the one who screamed."

"How can a faceless person scream?"

"There, I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"No. We believe you" said Sam. "Just tell us how you think she screamed.

He burst into tears. "I don't know. I'm crazy…I'm…please just leave me alone."

The two of them got back to the hotel they were staying in in Colorado. "So faceless person. That's something we haven't seen before."

"Faceless person?" They looked around to see Rayna standing by the door in a plain t-shirt and leggings with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Rayna, what are you doing still up? It's nearly midnight."

"Estelle talks in her sleep. Stuff about angels and Cas. I was practising some spells. There's this ageing charm and…"

"Alright Rayna but you should get to bed now" said Sam. "You'll be tired in the morning. Dean sniggered. "What?"

"You sound just like a parent."

"I want to hear about the faceless person. Is it a case?" asked Rayna.

"You're not helping."

"What, because it's too dangerous? Cause I'm too young. I know over fifty spells. At least forty of them are for self-defence. I think I can look after myself."

"It's not that. You're still getting over your parents. Don't lie; I know why you're really not sleeping. We understand. We know how it feels."

"And anyway" Dean cut in. "This monster killed three people just by screaming and left another in complete shock. This will be a challenge for even us. If you so want to help then you can research but apart from that, this is a case for just the two of us."

"Fine." She stormed into the bedroom and sat down heavily in the tiny, creaking, hotel bed with only a thin sheet for cover against the unexpected cold and opened her laptop with Estelle muttering across the room from her.

"Angels…no mom…Cas! Please…stop demon…eyes eyes…water vampire!"

Rayna ignored her and instead looked at the photo she had stood up on the bedside table. It had been taken a year ago when they went to Venice. Rayna was sitting happily on some stone steps by the lagoon, eating a mint choc chip ice cream. Her favourite. Her mom and dad were behind her, smiling happily with their arms wrapped around each other. Kurt, her brother, was leaning against the pillar, looking slightly bored but grinning all the same. Oh Kurt, she thought miserably. Where are you?

She logged on to the laptop and in advanced search, searched: _scream, no face, faceless, monster, Colorado, ear drums _"Dean!" she shouted. He rushed in.

"What?"

"Look at this." It was a newspaper article. "Read it."

_ July 8__th__ 2013_

_Yesterday in the Colorado national forest, couple, Carrie Prince (23) and Logan Rider (24) were found dead with their eardrums exploded. It seems both of them had a heart attack as well although detectives aren't sure which one killed them. Witness, Barry Carpenter (48), who was camping nearby, swore he heard a terrible scream and when getting to their tents and finding them dead, he says he saw a monster with no face. Detectives think the attacker was a bear._

"So it happened in exactly the same place in exactly the same way. Are there anymore?"

"None. They started a year ago?"

"Did anything happen a year ago?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Well I'll do some more research into screaming monsters with no face while you get some sleep."

She lay down and closed her eyes, pushing images of her parents out of her mind. It was a long hour and a half before she got any sleep though.


	3. Chapter 2

**Supernatural**

Rochelle pushed herself another few steps before collapsing into a pile of dead leaves. She had been hiking for hours and was exhausted, down to her last energy bar but she knew she had to be out of this forest by morning. Why had she agreed to go on this stupid trip? She had never been any good at long walks and hated to be alone for more than an hour. She poured the last few drops of water down her parched throat and ripped open the wrapper for the bar. Crunch. Crunch. Rustle. "Hello. Who's there?" A figure in white drifted past her. "Who are you? Are you a hiker too?" The woman's dress had a red stain on. "Are you hurt? You're bleeding. I've got a first aid kit." The woman turned around and her blood turned to ice. Her heart almost stopped because, before her stood a woman with no face. Just flat, pale skin. And then, she let out a scream, so terrifying, so high-pitched that Rochelle felt blood fill her ears. She fell to the ground, writhing and screaming as red clouded her vision. Her pain was too great and she rasped out into the air to go quickly.

"Agents. Good to see you again."

"Doctor. So what did you call us hear for?" Dean asked.

"Well there's been another attack, almost the same as last time. Rochelle Almond. She was 29. She was hiking and found this morning well, like this."

The doctor lifted the sheet off the corpse. Beneath it lay a red headed, plump girl with hazel eyes, staring in fear to the ceiling. Her ears were coated in dried blood and there were scars along her neck. "What are these from?" Sam asked.

"We already did the autopsy. It seemed her heart stopped again, probably from shock.

"Were there any witnesses?"

"No but her mother's here. She's heartbroken though so if you want to ask her questions, be careful."

Mrs Almond looked very like her daughter but was a good 30 years older with a more lined face. "Mrs Almond, what can you tell us about Rochelle?"

"She was a lovely girl. She had lots of friends and she was nice to everybody. She had a good job and a boyfriend. She was all I had left. My husband was hit by a car a few years ago."

"I'm sorry." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's ok."

"So, Mrs Almond, do you know of any enemies Rochelle might have had?"

"No, none. She was an ordinary girl. She was not at all adventurous. She'd never done any exercise in her life. She went hiking because Jordan loved it and she wanted to impress him." She cried again.

"Well thank you. I think we've got all we need."

"There's no link between the victims so I doubt it's a vengeful spirit. The attacks seem random." Dean walked in through the hotel room door followed by Sam. "Rayna, have you found anything?"

"Yes." Rayna walked in with a big smile on her face. "It took me all day but I think I've found what we're dealing with. Estelle's on the page at the moment." The three of them walked through to find her sitting at her laptop, still in her pyjamas and as usual, wearing her key necklace. "Here." She turned the screen around. "We think it's a banshee."

"A banshee? Aren't they those Irish, screaming girls? They have faces don't they?"

"In most legends, yes. But read this." Both Sam and Dean bent over at the same time, almost bumping heads, and read.

_Banshees are creatures of Irish folklore that will appear and scream, usually when someone is about to die. In most stories, they appear as beautiful women in white dresses although, sometimes they are said to have no face. There screams are apparently so loud that they can scare you almost to death as well as causing physical damage._

"That sounds like it. We should go and investigate where the murders happened."

"Great. I'll go and get some hex bags I made" said Rayna.

"You're not coming. We need someone to research how to kill them" Dean explained.

"Well I'm coming" said Estelle. "You'll need someone to save your skins if you get attacked again."

"Fine."

"Hey, that's not fair. She gets to go and I don't. I don't want to be here alone. This is still about my parents isn't it!" yelled Rayna.

"Yes it is. You're not fit to fight. And besides, you're not alone. Cas is here."

"Cas is sleeping all the time."

"Great, between Cas sleeping and you not sleeping, things are going crazy."

"Come on Estelle" Sam said. "Get your gun and your knives. We'd better get their soon, before another attack.

"Don't wait up for us, Rayna!" Dean called as they exited.

"You know I will!" she yelled back but they were already gone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Supernatural**

Half an hour later, the three of them emerged into the crime scene. It was now completely empty since the bodies had been removed but faint traces of red dotted the earth. "So this is where the attacks happened" Dean said. "Look around. See if you can find anything strange."

"And this is where the attacks happened." Sam looked over his shoulder to see a group of five; four of whom he recognised, standing holding a mix of cameras and weapons. "Oh no. Not you guys" said the same voice which came from a relatively short man with a beard and rectangular framed glasses. "I could say the same about you" Dean said in reply. He sounded almost annoyed. "Ghostfacers, right?"

"Yes." Another man came forward. He had a round face and short, dark hair. "And we have our own show now, online. It's quite popular now and we did it all without your help so you can suck on that."

"So what are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"Hunting the monster."

"Yeah. We think it's a vengeful_" a Chinese girl, armed with a shotgun, began.

"Maggie, don't tell them. Remember what they did last time?" Maggie rolled her eyes at him.

"No, it's fine" Dean said. "We'll leave you to hunt your vengeful spirit." He turned back to Sam and Estelle.

"_Who_ are those douchebags?" asked Estelle.

"The _Ghostfacers. _They think they're the new Ghostbusters but really, they're well…"

"Douchebags?" she guessed.

"Exactly."

"So what did you do last time?"

"We met them a few years ago. We ran into them while we were hunting a ghost and they were trying to make their TV show. Anyway, one of them ended up dead and that's what they made the episode about. We kind of…blew the tape up." Estelle began to laugh uncontrollably and a few of the Ghostfacers peered round at them.

"So now we'll scan for EMF." The other girl, one Sam and Dean had not seen before with curly, blonde hair held out a device, nothing like theirs. It started to buzz, crazily. "It's going nuts. Harry, point it away." The buzzing stopped. "It's coming from them." They started to advance in on them, keeping huddled together. "It is fine around those two but, Ed get the shotgun ready, it's off the scale when we point it at her." He gestured towards Estelle. Automatically, Ed pushed the trigger and, what seemed like faster than the speed of light, the bullet made contact with the skin covering her heart. Estelle collapsed to the ground, her eyes tightly shut. "Oh my God!" yelled one of them although Sam and Dean could not tell who. Sam had his fingertips pressed to her neck. "Is she dead?" Dean screamed, shooting an angry glance at the panicking Ghostfacers. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ed shouted. His face was a ghostly white. "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Shut up, douchebag! Sam, is she ok?"

"There's still a pulse but it's getting slower. Someone call 911!" Dean rummaged in his jean pocket and produced his cell phone. With sweaty fingers, he dialled with effort, three numbers then held it to his ear. "We need an ambulance down here! Someone's been shot. Yes. We're in the camping ground. Hurry please!"

"We need to put pressure on the wound. Dean, keep your hand there, try and stop the blood flow."

"I'm really sorry" Ed was still shouting while Harry and the others all screamed.

"Not now." Sam picked up his phone. "Hello, Rayna. Get to the hospital with Cas as soon as you can." Dean could hear a mumble as Rayna spoke. "Estelle's been shot. No, I don't think there's time for Cas to heal her. You know his powers aren't as strong now. He can only do small cuts. Look, don't worry him too much. I think he's been worrying about her. Just get there quickly." He slammed the phone down. "How is she Dean?"

"She's slipping away."

"Just keep her like that. Oh thank God, the ambulance is here. Yes." He started speaking to the doctor. "They shot her. She's still breathing." A stretcher was brought out and they peeled her limp body from the ground and on to it. Suddenly, everything was happening quickly. Sam and Dean jumped in the back with her. A police car was coming for the Ghostfacers. They were there in five short minutes when she was wheeled in through the emergency doors. The brothers tried to follow but were sent to the waiting room where they saw Rayna and Castiel both with such looks of shock on their faces. A doctor came over to ask questions. "What's her name?" Sam thought for a moment. "Joanna Bradbury."

"How old is she?"

"13."

"Where are her parents?" Strangely enough, Cas came forward.

"I'm her father." Sam and Dean stared at him.

"Oh this is our brother." Dean said quickly. "We were taking her hiking and those lunatics just shot her. How is she doing?"

"She seems to be still alive and breathing. She's a fighter that one." Sam and Dean quickly agreed. "The bullet was lodged millimeters away from her heart. There is one strange thing. She had some symbols carved into her rib cage. It's interesting. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

"Oh no, no" said Dean. The doctor stared at him in an distrusting way and then walked off. "Cas do you know anything about that?"

"It was so angels would not be able to find her."

"Why would the angels want to find her?"

"Because…then they could find you."

"True." The doctor came over to them again.

"I have good news. She's conscious and talking happily."

"What? Is she in any pain?"

"No. We took the bullet out and the wound almost healed itself."

"How?"

"Believe me, I don't know. It seems to have been a minor miracle. You can go and see her now." He held the door open for them and they followed him through.


End file.
